


The One with the Ostriches

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm...ostriches!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Ostriches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [twentieth prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/100230.html#cutid1). I spent forever staring at the prompt pic and trying to figure out what exactly is in the field, and after careful zooming, I decided it was ostriches. Maybe. I dunno, I just went with it.

"Moony, I can't feel my toes!"

"I told you to wear your boots, Sirius."

...

"This isn't a road, a path or even a track, it's a mile long mud puddle, Moony!"

"You should have worn your boots, Sirius."

...

"Whatever you've brought me out to see, it can't possibly be worth the amount of slush that has found its way into my socks."

"Sirius…"

"Maybe I should've worn boots."

"D'you think?"

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't this way, Moony."

"True."

...

"Here they are."

"What are they?!"

"Ostriches. Flightless Muggle birds. Don't usually see them in England- a local farmer is dabbling in exotic livestock."

"How'd you find them?"

"Well, it's not like I have much to do, during the day, so I take walks."

"Loooong walks."

"Yes."

"Do they do anything interesting, or do they just stare like that?"

"Well, supposedly, when danger approaches, they bury their heads in the sand."

"Sand?"

"They're native to the desert."

"Must be cold out here, then."

"Perhaps they should have worn their boots."

...

"So they bury their heads? What good does that do?"

"Not much, I suspect."

"See no evil, eh?"

"I guess."

"Well, if it works for them…"

Bloody lucky ostriches.


End file.
